Kuroko no Reality Show!
by bloodybrain33
Summary: The deep blue sea, the hot summer, the shady woods, a lost island: this is the setting for the reality show Kuroko and the others are going to be in. But is it really just a normal reality show? What are THESE team names! And what about THOSE challenges! And who the hell is the one behind all THIS! Hehe... *evil grin* BL mostly AoKaga but also AkaKuro, Midotaka, KiseKasa.
1. Arrival

**Hello everyone! I'm deeply sorry I started a new story T_T but I promise I'll update the other one soon! :D Anyway, here I am and it's AoKaga day X3 I'm so happy!**

 **As always, please forgive any mistake: English is not my first language... *hides in a corner***

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own KnB or any of its characters

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

It all started with that fateful phone call.

"Hello there! Am I speaking to Aida Riko?"

"Yes, that's me. Who is it?"

"Nice! I'm Ueda Michiko from SuperSportTV, and I want to offer you something you can't refuse. Bearing in mind the growing popularity of high-school basketball teams, especially Seirin, since you've won the last Winter Cup, our broadcaster was thinking about setting up a reality show hosting the most popular players from the best teams, and of course, that includes yours, Aida-san. The setting and the total number of players is yet to be defined, we'll give you further information as soon as we arrange everything. What do you think?"

Riko was holding the phone with excitement in her eyes.

"Err, well...that sure surprised me. I'll discuss the matter with the guys and call you back in a week. Would that be ok with you?"

It would be a great chance for the guys to increase their popularity, but she had to make sure they wouldn't take it as some kind of cabaret show and screw up, ruining their public image.

"Sure! I'm quite positive about you joining the idea, though. Thanks, Aida-san."

"Oh no! Thanks to you, Ueda-san."

"Well then, see ya!"

"-"

The phone call ended but Riko couldn't even realize the most famous sport TV station had just offered her team such a chance.

"How do I even tell them without getting them all fired up? Sheesh..."

She looked up at the blue sky and smiled.

"Well, I guess there's no helping it, is there?" Then she kept heading towards the school's gym.

* * *

And that led to the actual situation.

Kuroko and Kagami were sitting next to each other, with the paler boy looking out the small window to enjoy the fast-moving scenery. The taxi was making its way through the trafficked streets of the city.

"Why does it have to be just the two of us anyway? Couldn't they make the others come too?"

"Coach said it's because there are a lot of other people participating, therefore they had to choose the most "popular" ones. Looks like that's me and you, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, sure! I bet it's because the others fucking knew this thing is gonna suck. Who would like to be sent to a stupid island for a fucking month?!"

"It's summer anyway, so it's not like we're missing classes. Plus, coach thinks it will help our image grow. You know, it's a sports TV channel, many famous trainers are probably going to watch the show."

"Whatever..."

Getting off the taxi, they picked up their luggage and walked towards the entrance of the airport, just to find themselves in front of a nice surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

Their teammates were standing right in front of the sliding doors. Riko smiled and slapped Hyuuga's back.

"It was your idea, so come on and say it!"

Kuroko glanced at his friends and smiled, noticing his captain was blushing, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He was so glad he ended up in such a warm and friendly team. Nothing like Teiko's.

"Uh..well... We just wanted to wish you a good flight and a nice experience.." He was obviously embarrassed. Riko slapped his back again.

"AND?"

"OUCH! Can you stop that?! Anyway, ...we'll miss you guys. I mean it."

"That's right! Summer practice won't be the same without the two of you, but we'll manage. I guess it's time to experiment a new training schedule...hehe" Riko gave the others an evil look that made them shiver from head to toe.

"Enjoy yourself and WORDS OF CAUTION: don't screw it up."

The redhead grinned

"We won't!"

"Kuroko, I leave Kagami in your hands, make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself, especially if there happens to be a certain _someone_ around... I told you about the bad feeling I'm having, right?"

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on him. Leave it to me"

"Wait, WHAT?! Do you NOT trust me?!"

Riko smiled "Your plane will leave if you don't hurry up!"

"Seriously..."

Kagami and Kuroko nodded at each other in agreement and caught their friends in a team-hug. Then they waved at the familiar faces and walked inside the building.

* * *

:::::::::

* * *

Meanwhile at the gates...

"Dai-chan! Stop kicking your suitcase! We've already talked about this! You can't act like you usually do now, there will be cameras and-"

"Shut the hell up, Satsuki. And WHY do these morons have to come along?! It's already hard to deal with them at the games, now I'll have to see their annoying faces everyday. Great."

A vein popped on Imayoshi's forehead.

"Excuse me?!"

"You shut up, moron! And stop thinking the whole world revolves around you!" The blond guy clenched his fist to punch the dark-skinned idiot.

"Stop it, Wakamatsu. We don't want to make a show before the actual thing starts, do we?"

"DAMN." Kasamatsu held back and settled for a threatening glance.

"Just take a deep breath, guys. The organizer told me you'll be divided into smaller groups, anyway, so there's the high chance you won't have to meet each other so often. Even so, if that were to happen, please bear with it. The first one to come back will get an amazing dinner cooked by me!" She innocently smiled and looked at the guys, who, instead, were exchanging terrified glances.

"Err, thanks Momoi, but I don't think it will be necessary..."

"No, NO! You'll probably eat who-knows-what for so long! Let me restore your hunger with my super-caring cooking!"

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing, thanks for ecorting us, see you in a while!" Wakamatsu walked away waving at the girl, and so did Imayoshi.

"Bye, Satsuki. See ya." Aomine turned his back and followed his teammates' steps.

"Dai-chan! Is this how you leave your childhood friend?! Sheesh... At least remember not to cause any commotion!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Momoi sighed, - _will he be ok?-_

* * *

:::::::::::

* * *

"Ne, Shin-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Isn't that Kise?"

The green-haired boy followed the raven's hand and looked at the tall figure that was standing next to the gate entrance, surrounded by squealing girls.

"That sure looks like him, nanodayo."

"Do you think he's coming too?"

"It may be. They called the "most popular ones" after all"

"Who said we're popular, though? I mean you're from the Generation of Miracles, but I'm not that great..."

"I've heard it was some weird group of girls on the web... they like to "pair us" up or something. I don't quite get it."

"Girls, huh? Pffft.."

"What?"

"I just can't imagine you being popular with girls...hehehe"

"Whatever..."

They got closer to where the blond boy was standing.

"Yooo! Kise!"

"Hm? Oh, guys! What are you doing here?" He glanced down at his fans "Sorry, ladies, could you please let me through? I've just met a dear friend of mine and- OUCH!"

"KISEEE!" A black-haired boy wearing short pants with socks up to his knees kicked the popular guy's head.

"S-Senpai! So mean..." He rubbed the aching spot.

"Oh, Midorima and Takao! What are you guys doing here? Could that be you're heading to the Lost Island thing too?"

"That's right! Me and Shin-chan are gonna win this challenge!"

"Hah, I don't think so: this idiot here and I are quite fired up as well, don't underestimate us."

"We'll see, nanodayo"

"ATTENTION PLEASE. THE FLIGHT TO ISLAND XXXXX IS ABOUT TO LEAVE. PLEASE GO TO THE ASSIGNED GATE"

"Looks like the time has finally come!"

"Let's go."

They approached the desk and showed their boarding passes to the stewardesses, that let them through.

"Hey look at that! Is there some kind of special event on that island?" The woman said to her colleague.

"I guess so, it can't be a coincidence so many weird-color-haired people are on the same plane!"

"I know right! First red and light blue, then purple, then navy! Now that green and that bright yellow...are they making a human rainbow or what?"

* * *

The plane was quite narrow, but it was comfortable enough. Kagami took the seat on the aisle while his shadow was sitting next to the window, admiring the islands below them. It would be a few hours flight, so they'd better get comfy. The redhead got his iPod from the bag and relaxed on his seat.

"Murochin, isn't this Kagachin?"

"What?" The raven answered.

"Huh, what?" Kagami thought he heard his name, but turning around, he found himself looking in his brother's eyes, through the space between the seats.

"Tatsuya!"

"Taiga!"

Kagami stood up and rested his elbows on the top of the seat, to take a better look at his brother that was right behind him.

"Are you coming to the island too?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yup!" Himuro smiled. "I don't know why, though. I thought they only wanted Atsushi."

The puple-haired boy was chewing on some colorful candies.

"I guess you are popular, Murochin"

"Hahaha, yeah."

"Hi."

"Oh, Kurochin! So you're here too, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

A sudden yell from the back seats interrupted their conversation.

"JUST GET AWAY FROM HERE, YOU FUCKER! I DON'T WANT TO SEAT NEXT TO YOU"

"HUH?! YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Oioi, guys, calm down a bit, what did we agree on just a few minutes ago? No commotions, rig-"

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled at the third person.

"What the hell..." Himuro sighed.

Murasakibara shrugged "I guess _he_ 's coming too."

"Yeah" Kuroko said

"What the fuck!" Kagami was planning to relax and clear his mind but all that loud screaming was not favoring him. He turned back again and _yelled_ _back_ at the yellers "CAN YOU JUST STOP YELLING?! THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO ENJOY THE FLIG-"

Oh hell no. Those fucking blue eyes.

"HAHAHA! Look at that, It's Bakagami! How the hell can I even _try_ to calm down now?"

"AHOMINE!"

"Kagami-kun, please."

The redhead looked down at his shadow and exhaled a breath. It was going to be a hard month. He looked back at the shouting idiot.

"Just try not to be so loud, ok?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Have you lost your guts? Or maybe you just realized it's pointless to fight me since the only one-" Kagami was having a hard time dealing with that annoying line of his. "-who can beat me is- OUCH WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Kasamatsu had given in to his instincts and punched the guy's head.

"Stop it, you idiot!" The blond guy glared at his teammate.

"You bastard!"

"Oi!" Imayoshy tried separating them, but to no avail.

The flight went on through Aomine and Wakamatsu's loud voices and Murasakibara's noisy munching, but after a few hours, it was finally over.

Kagami and Kuroko, now together with the Yosen couple, went to claim their luggage, then headed towards the exit, where they found a very young woman holding a signboard with the words "Lost Island Reality Show" written on it. She had curly, light orange hair and green eyes, covered by a pair of pink glasses. The woman was surrounded by some very familiar faces: there were Takao and Midorima from Shutoku, Aomine, Wakamatsu and Imayoshi from Touou, Kasamatsu and Kise from Kaijou, and...

"Rakuzan too?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Of course!" Hayama replied. He was together with Mibuchi and Nebuya.

The woman cleared her voice.

"Well, since everyone's here, let me introduce myself. My name is Ueda Michiko, and I'm the one hosting this reality show. I am also the one who will choose the challenges and the rules for the competition, together with my colleague, whose identity is, unluckily, a secret to you" She winked at them. "Anyway, for now let's get on the coach. We'll talk about everything once we get there!"

Everyone gathered their things and followed the woman on the vehicle. She didn't look creepy or anything, so everyone thought it wasn't going to be _that_ bad.

 _Little did they know, though._

Once they got off the coach, they found themselves in a pretty desolated area. No shops or houses could be seen, and apparently they were very close to the sea, since the sound of waves could be heard.

"Ok, so: here we are!" She kept walking and crossed a brown fence. "You can leave your things here for the time being. I will explain everything as we get closer to the location of your first challenge."

"Excuse me, I think I misheard: where are we supposed to leave our things?" Kise inquired.

"Just here, where we are."

"On the floor?!"

"Yup! Our staff members will carry them for you. Just leave them and come with me!"

Kise looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me..."

"Come on, Mister Prince, are you afraid of staining your expensive suitcase?" Nebuya joked.

"Who are you calling prince! This is just insane! What if they steal our things?!"

"Don't worry, nobody lives here. This island was reserved just for you."

"HUH?!"

"What did you say?!"

"All of it?!"

"Yes: all of it. Now follow me, we're running late." Michiko started walking through the bushes and the trees.

"Guess there's no helping it..." Midorima concluded.

Everyone left their things there and went after the woman.

After a ten-minutes walk in the depth of the woods, they found themselves on the beach. The blue sea was right in front of them, sparkling on the surface.

"Waaah so pretty!" Takao inhaled the fresh air.

"So. Here's the deal." All of them looked at Michiko, that was now standing with her arms crossed on her chest. "I'll say this just once, so make sure to listen carefully. First of all, welcome to Lost Island Reality Show, you're all the participants of the game. There is fourteen of you, but the game will last ten weeks."

"What?! I thought it was just a one-month thing!" Aomine scoffed.

"Well, you thought _wrong._ Every week someone of you will be sent home, with the exception of _certain_ occasions _,_ when an extra elimination is required. During each week, you'll face challenges that test your physical and "non-physical" abilities, so don't rejoice if you have strong muscles but a weak brain. In these challenges, you get points according to your ranking. The first one gets 20 points, the second one 18, the third one 16, and so on, but extra points will be given if you accomplish _certain_ missions. The team who has gained the fewest points after a week will be chosen for the elimination: the team itself and the winning team, plus our audience at home, will choose who will leave the game. I'll tell you more when the time comes.

Now you're going to face a challenge divided in three sections, each one to test a different ability of yours. The first and the second one in the ranking will be the captains of the two teams that will be formed later on, and you will get points according to your ranking, of course. The two teams will get to stay in two separate buildings.

Also, this is a very _unique_ reality show _,_ with _very_ unique challenges _._ Therefore _,_ don't be so shocked if we ask you to do something "weird", if anything, get ready for _every_ _kind_ of trial.

Any questions?"

"Well we play basketball? Or at least practice?" Kagami asked.

"Good question! Yes, you will. Aside from the challenges, you will have free time and several courts where you can play."

Kuroko inquired next "Will the two teams be of an equal number of people?"

"Yes." Seeing no one had any questions, Michiko continued.

"Wait! What do you mean "every kind of trial"?" Himuro asked.

The woman smiled with an expression that looked a bit... _evil_ (maybe?) Himuro wasn't sure, but the tone she had used to emphasize those words wasn't reassuring at all.

"You'll see. Now let's get to the first challenge, shall we? Do you see those seven boats over there?"

Everyone looked at the wooden boats resting on the sand.

"You have to pick a partner and row to the opposite side of the island, so cooperation will be your key skill here."

Kagami thought about it: cooperation was a great thing when it came to his games with Kuroko! The boy was his shadow, after all.

"Let's do this, Kuroko!"

"Wait! You won't choose your partner for this challenge. Come here and pick a piece of paper from this box"

Michiko pulled a box out of nowhere, and showed it to Kagami.

"Every note has a symbol on it. Just find the one matching yours! Also, I forgot to say something important: from a while ago, you're under the cameras' all-seeing eye."

"What? already?!" Hayama looked at her.

"Yessah!"

Everyone picked their paper from the box and found themselves quite confused. After a while they had the couples all figured out: Kise and Takao, Midorima and imayoshi, Kagami and Himuro, Murasakibara and Nebuya, Hayama and Kasamatsu, Mibuchi and Kuroko, Aomine and Wakamatsu.

"Oh HELL NO! I'M NOT DOING THIS WITH YOU!" Kasamatsu yelled at his teammate.

"It's your FUCKING fault for picking up that thing YOU IDIOT."

Michiko talked again. "Of course, in all challenges, you are not allowed to change your partner or team. If so, you will be disqualified for all that day and get zero points."

"DAMN!" Aomine shouted.

"I remind you that the first and the second one to arrive will be the captains...yup!" She looked at Aomine, who now had a certain glint in his eyes.

"THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BE MY CAPTAIN IS ME! LET'S GO, WAKAMATSU!"

"Wha..."

Everyone got close to their partner and a boat, preparing for the rush.

"Get to your positions: the challenge starts... NOW!"

And so the boys started rowing like there was no tomorrow, trying to coordinate themselves wit their respective partners.

* * *

While everyone was jumping onboard and rowing, Michiko answered her now ringing phone.

"Is it going alright?"

"Yes, they have just started the first challenge."

"Perfect. How about the pairings? Did we get any?"

"Not really just Kagami with his so-called brother, but I don't think they're a _sailing ship_. But I guess it's better this way. We'll start with a random thing and then get to it. We still need some of them to get out of the game."

"That's right. I'll keep you updated with the favorite _ships_ and _OTPs_ , make sure to arrange them. We don't want to disappoint our _selected_ audience"

"Roger."

"I leave the rest to you, Michiko."

"Sure. Bye, A!"

* * *

XXX

* * *

 **SOOOOO...here's the first chapter!**

 **If you enjoyed this you can leave a review or add the story to your favs/follow!**

 **Thanks for reading this!**

 **cya!**

 **( ･ω･)ﾉ -BB33-**


	2. First Challenge

**Hello, everyone! Here's the second chapter of this fanfic! I'm very happy about this story :)**

 **Thanks to all those of you who left a review or fav/followed this story! And thanks for enjoying this, it means a lot to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB nor any of its characters.**

"..." Dialogue

-...- Phone call/message

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Come on, Kuroko-chan! Put some effort into it! They're gonna leave us behind!"

The shorter guy tried to increase the pace of his movements, but physical strength wasn't really his best skill.

"I'm sorry, Mibuchi-kun, I'm already doing my best"

"What do you mean by that?! Aren't you Teiko's Phantom sixth man? Use your biceps!"

"..."

"HAHAHA! You're gonna get last, Reo!" Another boat passed beside them.

"Tch! Think for yourself, you dork! That purple giant isn't even rowing!"

"WHAT?!" The dark-skinned guy acknowledged the fact that Murasakibara was just sitting there, eating snacks.

"Hey! Stop eating that and start rowing! Geez, that's why we've been going in circles for a while now!"

"Don't wanna."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! AAARGHHH! GIMME THAT!"

"Pftt...Hahahaha! Look at them, Kise! We're totally gonna win this!" Takao kept rowing in sync with his partner.

"I don't think so, nanodayo." Midorima's boat approached theirs.

"Shin-chan! I see you're doing great, but we won't lose to the _four-eyes_ couple!" he kept exchanging glances with the boat in front of his.

"Excuse me?!" Imayoshi interfered.

"That's right, Takaocchi! Let's show them how it's done!"

"Hey we're here too!" Kise turned around and saw other familiar faces beside them.

"Kagamicchi! Waaah! You guys are so in sync!"

"I know, right! We're brothers after all!"

Himuro nodded in agreement. "It looks like one of us will get the first place, since the others are far behind: the only couple I can see from here is Kasamatsu and Hayama."

Kise turned again to follow the black-haired guy's look. "Senpaiiii!" he waved off.

Hayama noticed the sign and waved back "Heeeey thereee! Look, Kasamatsu, Kise's waving us!"

"I can see that! Stupid Kise, how is he doing so good on his own?!"

"By the way, aren't we missing someone?" Kise asked.

Takao gave it a thought. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it a bit too... quiet here?"

The sudden realization struck everyone.

"Where the hell did Aomine and Wakamatsu go?! Are they ahead of us?"

"I don't think so, Takao." Midorima answered his teammate's doubt. "Since we started sailing, we have always been ahead of the others. If anything, they're far behind us. Nevertheless, talking about the idiots in question, there's also a chance they took the wrong direction, nanodayo."

The thought of having the dorks away for a while had everyone smile in relief. Suddenly, though, something caught Kagami's attention.

"Hey, is that the finish line?"

Everyone focused on what Kagami was pointing at.

"I guess the real race starts here: see you at the next trial, guys!" Himuro and Kagami started rowing like crazy, and so did everyone else. In the end, nothing could stop the _brotherly_ _duo's_ perfect sync, so the two of them got the first place. The speakers placed all over the island echoed an announcement.

"Hello participants! I'm glad you have completed the first trial! I will now announce the rankings."

In first place we have Himuro and Kagami, followed by Kise and Takao, then Midorima and Imayoshi. The fourth place was gotten by Hayama and Kasamatsu, and after them Kuroko and Mibuchi, plus Nebuya and Murasakibara. Aomine and Wakamatsu are nowhere to be seen, but we'll update you soon! Now follow the red arrows that will lead you to the second part of the challenge!"

"No more rowing challenges, please..." Kuroko felt life abandoning him.

"Kurokocchi! Don't give up yet!"

"Yeah...I wish I had as much stamina as you guys..."

Everyone started following the arrows located here and there, and walking from the beach, they found themselves in the center of the island, in a very picturesque area that was surrounded by all kinds of flowers and very tall trees. The sound of the waves didn't reach that place, instead, the chirping of the birds invaded the air. It looked like the scenery you would see on a postcard. Michiko was waiting for them sitting on a pile of logs. Next to her there were some scattered papers and some round objects.

"Welcome to the second part of the challenge! I'll immediately get to the details, but first, let me introduce you my dearest friend: the Super-Unexpected-Questions-Maker-Extra Wheel! Also known as SUQME Wheel!"

Some staff members brought in a huge, wooden, round, rotary table divided in several slices.

" _SUQME_?! HAHAHAHAH!"

"What are you laughing at, Takao?"

"Come on, Shin-chan, do you get it? It's called SUQME! Hahahah"

"...that's not funny, you know?"

"It is! Hahahaha" Kise started laughing.

"I don't get it, oi! Kise! Explain!" Kasamatsu punched his teammate on the side, making him bend from the pain.

"So mean senpai... how can you not get it? Try saying it out loud"

"What?"

"The wheel's name!"

"Suqme... suqme... wait." He blushed furiously. "Midorima is right THIS IS NOT FUNNY, AT ALL! You even made me say it out loud, Kise, you idiot!"

"Whahahahahah OUCH-" The blond guy received another fist on the side. "Stop doing that, Senpai, it hurts!"

"I have a very bad feeling about this..." Himuro stated.

His brother looked confused by the sudden statement."Hm? What do you mean, Tatsuya?"

"I do, too..." Imayoshi agreed. "That name, plus the fact that we're in a narrow area makes me think this is a non-physical challenge"

"Of course it isn't!" Hayama replied "Are you dumb? She said not all the challenges will test our strength and physical abilities."

"Since when are you so smart, huh?" Nebuya eyed him. The blond guy glared back.

"Everyone, pay attention! I'll show you how this works!"

"WAIT!"

A loud scream grabbed everyone's attention.

"Oh, there you are. I'm glad you could make it on time."

Aomine and Wakamatsu made their way up to everyone was standing. They were drenched in water.

"Did you fall off the boat, Ahomine?" Kagami mocked his rival.

"Shut the fuck up." Aomine answered with a death glare, that made the redhead smile in excitement.

"One of you is going to spin the wheel, and the color he gets get matches the subject of the question I'm going to ask you. There are different subjects such as Geography, History, Science, Maths, and more...plus a very special feature: if you get the golden section of the wheel, you will have to do a DARE. Your partner from the rowing trial will choose it " she winked.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Everyone was staring at her in astonishment.

"Yep, now take one of these." She handed them some small buzzers.

"They'll ring if you are the first to press them. So, to make it short, I ask you a question and you press the buzzer if you think you know the correct answer. If you're the fastest one you get to answer and if you're right you can move on to the next trial. Easy peasy, right?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow "Just that?"

"Yup. If the answer you give me is wrong, though, you go to -1 point, and since you have to reach 1 point to pass, you'll need to answer two questions correctly. The same happens if you go to -2. -3, and so on."

"What's the advantage of getting first place then?" Himuro asked. "We got first on the boat thing, but we didn't get any advantage on the others."

"You _are_ getting one: your first wrong answer will not be counted (if you're wrong at all). And by the way, you'll start the next trial as soon as you finish this one, you will not wait for the others to arrive, so this part is very important. Now: let's get started, shall we? Himuro, you're first!"

The raven-haired guy approached the wheel and gave it a spin. The round board stopped with the arrow pointing at the color green.

"Ok so, this question is gonna be about Geography. Get ready to answer." Everyone looked at their buzzer, focusing on the woman's words.

"What is...the world's longest river?"

- _ **BZZZZZZ**_ -

"Midorima!"

"It's the Nile, Africa."

"Correct! You succesfully pass the challenge!"

The green-haired teen fixed his glasses on his nose and followed the direction indicated by the woman.

"That was expected, huh?" Murasakibara looked at his friend running to the next trial.

"It was an easy one, actually." Imayoshi stated.

"Huh? Really?"

Michiko went on. "Kagami, you're next."

The wheel stopped with the arrow pointing at the blue slice.

"Science! Here's the question: _who is defined as the father of genetics_?"

 _ **-BZZZZ-**_

"Himuro!"

"That would be Gregor Mendel"

"Correct!"

Himuro went after Midorima.

"Damn! I knew that one too!" Kasamatsu pouted.

"Hah?! You did, Senpai?"

"It was in our last Biology test, you know?"

"REALLY?!"

"Yes."

"Next: Kise!"

The wheel stopped on yellow.

"History! So: who was defeated at Waterloo in 1815?"

 _ **-BZZZZZ-**_

"Imayoshi!"

"Napoleon."

"Correct!"

"...Hey" Aomine looked at his red haired rival.

"Oi."

"You're not even pressing the buzzer... do you even study?!"

"WHA- you bastard! You're the same! Don't you dare make fun of me!"

"Actually, yeah, all we think about is basketball anyway, I don't think we're smart enough to answer these questions" Wakamatsu joined the conversation.

The red haired teen grinned at the two of them "We'll see."

He was right, though. The game went on for a few turns, and Kuroko, Mibuchi, Takao, Kasamatsu, Kise and Hayama managed to give Michiko the correct answer to her questions. Only Kagami, Aomine, Nebuya, Wakamatsu and Murasakibara were left.

"Guys, just to remind you, your friends may have already completed the last part of the challenge..."

"We already know that!" Nebuya gleared at the woman.

Murasakibara span the wheel and waited for the question.

"Gold! This time it's a dare! Nebuya, choose the dare for him."

The dark-skinned guy placed a hand on his chin to think about it.

"Hmmmm...well, since it's your fault we lost the rowing thing, you have to APOLOGIZE. NOW. WHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

The other three players looked at the laughing guy in surprise. "HUH?! Just that?"

"Of course! He's a man and a strong player, so his pride will never let him-"

"I'm sorry, I apologize." And the purple-haired man ran away, followed by everyone's surprised gaze.

"YOU IDIOT!" Aomine yelled at him.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?!" Nebuya defended himself.

"Ok so: Nebuya come here." The strong teen did as he was told to. "Ok you've gotten the color red, so it's Sex Ed. The question is-"

"Huh, excuse me, I don't think I heard the subject for this question correctly" Kagami said.

"It's SEX ED, Bakagami you virgin." The blue-haired teen scoffed, leaving the redhead with wide-open eyes. That answer was making things kinda awkward and he found himself blushing.

"SHUT UP, BASTARD!"

"Ba-ka-ga-mi." He smirked.

"AHOMINE!" The redhead was getting furious.

"STOP IT, YOU TWO!" Wakamatsu rewarded them with a punch on their heads. The two rivals finally shut up, rubbing the aching spot.

"The question is: _where is the prostate located?_ "

 ** _-BZZZZZ-_**

"Wakamatsu!"

"It's...uhm, you know...it's..."

"Stop blushing and fucking answer" His teammate urged him.

"Next to the...rectal canal...or something...I mean..." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Correct!"

"Huh? Really?! Well then, I'm off. See ya!"

"You nerdy bastard!" Nebuya complained.

"Wait a second, guys, I think my phone's ringing." Michiko answered the call.

-Hello, Mr. A, what's the problem?-

-He has to go, we've already lost enough time. Let's get the _real_ show started.-

-I see, what do I tell them?-

-Just make something up. You're the boss there, they'll believe anything you say. Leave them alone on the scene.-

-Roger that.-

"Okay, so, the general advisor told me you can go too, Nebuya, it seems that your previous answer was correct and I made a mistake. I'm deeply sorry."

"Huh, but I haven't even-"

"Just GO. OKAY?" She showed that evil smile once again. The dark-skinned guy was confused, but he left the place anyway.

"Aomine, it's your turn!"

"Tch. Whatever" He span the wooden thing.

"Gold! PERFECT!"

"Perfect?" Kagami asked.

"Well, I mean...this wheel is a perfect piece of wood! Hahaha. So, since Wakamatsu has already left, I'll be the one to choose your dare."

"Fine, just hurry up, woman."

Michiko cheked her phone again and she noticed a new message.

-From: Mr. Absolute-

-Make it an _interesting_ one-

She smiled at her phone.

 _"Of course I will."_ She thought to herself.

"So, Aomine, you have to exchange your clothes with Kagami"

The two boys looked at each other, then at her. "WHAT?!"

"Hey! He's drenched! I don't want to wear those!"

"Is the fact that I'm drenched the only thing refraining you from doing so?" Aomine asked with a smirk. "I didn't know you were looking at me that way, Kagami."

"You bastard! Of course not!"

"If you do this, both of you can move on to the next trial." Michiko smiled.

"Tch! There's no helping it. Is just the shirt okay?"

"No, Aomine, you have to give the other one ALL of your clothes, underwear included."

"You demon woman"

"I'm just doing my job" She smiled again.

"Dammit!" Aomine started taking off his shirt and pants. "Oi, Kagami, give me your things already!"

"No way! I don't want your fucking wet clothes!"

"For fuck's sake! Give me your fucking things! Or do you want me to strip you by force?" The blue-haired guy smirked again.

Kagami answered with an annoyed glare. "I'd rather _die_."

"Well you'd better hurry then, 'cause I'm coming your way" Saying so, Aomine started walking in his rival's direction.

"Stay away, bastard! I already said I don't-" The tanned teen assaulted the other one, making them both fall on the soft grass, with Aomine's naked chest pressing down on Kagami's still covered one. Being on top, he grabbed the hem of his rival's t-shirt and started lifting it.

"You don't need to be shy with me, Bakagami." He wispered, smirking.

"RELEASE ME, AHOMINE!" Kagami started blushing furiously and wriggled, trying to escape the other's grasp. Aomine was not loosening his grip, though. Instead, he kept lifting the redhead's light cloth, now exposing the soft skin of the tight abs and, going up, the edge of the ribcage, lightly tracing the bones with his own digits. He looked in the redhead's eyes, blue orbs penetrating red ones.

"Ok! I GET IT, I get it. Fucking get away from me, I'll do it myself." He shoved the blue-haired teen away and got up, taking off his white t-shirt and his pants, under Aomine's and Michiko's surprised gazes.

"Is the underwear _really_ necessary?"

The woman woke up from her trance and answered "Yes."

"Damn. Can we at least go behind some kind of tree?"

"Yeah, I guess you can"

"Then let's get this shit done, come with me, Aomine"

The rival picked up his clothes and followed him. "Don't order me around, you Bakagami."

* * *

"That was a piece of cake, right?" Hayama happily stated.

"It sure was!" Takao answered "Just some free-climbing, what a deal! I thought it would be the hardest part of the challenge. But Shin-chan arrived first, and that means trouble...hehe"

"Do you have a problem with that, Takao?"

"Not at all, Shin-chan! But I guess we'll have to get used to hearing our Oha-Asa results every day."

"Of course you will, nanodayo."

"So, who's the other captain?" Nebuya asked. "I arrived last, so I don't know your rankings"

Himuro raised his hand "It's me, but you're not the last one to arrive: Taiga and Aomine are still missing"

"Gosh, what's with Aomine today?" Imayoshi rubbed his temples.

"I'm here, guys!"

"Taiga!" Himuro looked at his brother that was right on top of the free-climbing wall. "Where were you? Don't tell me it took you all this time to get a right answer to that woman's questions?!"

"No, I encountered some... _troubles_ on my way."

"Troubles?"

"It's hard to explain" He started going down the other side of the fake wall.

"Wait why are your clothes wet?"

"More importantly, aren't those Aomine's clothes?" Imayoshi inquired.

"I said it's hard to explain, ok?"

"Where is he, anyway?"

"I'm over here" Aomine climbed over the top of the wall and started going down.

"He's wearing Kagami's clothes! Did you guys go through _some_ _kind_ of activity that led you to confuse each other's things?" Takao smirked.

"Of course not, Takao!" Kagami answered to what the guy was implying.

"Well, it certainly was some _unexpected_ turn of events, though" Aomine added.

"Ahomine, don't say anything they will misunderstand!"

" _What_ turn of events, exactly, Aominecchi?" Kise smiled at Takao.

Michiko interrupted the conversation with her ringing voice "Hurry up, guys! This challenge is almost over!"

Kagami jumped off the wall and ran to the finish line, and so did Aomine.

"I'm now going to announce the captains of the two teams! The first one to arrive was...Midorima Shintarou! Come here, boy."

The teen walked next to the woman, that handed him a white wristband.

"The second one was...Himuro Tatsuya! Come here as well."

Himuro did as he was told to, receiving a blue wristband.

"Perfect, you may now choose your new teammates, following these rules: you will call one name each, starting with Midorima and then switching to Himuro. Plus, you can't have more than two players of the same basketball team in your new team, and that concerns Rakuzan and Touou. If no further explanation is needed, Midorima, you may start."

The green-haired guy fixed his glasses. "Takao"

"Aww, Shin-chan, here I come!" Takao went to stand behind his teammate.

"Atsushi"

The purple giant slowly walked behind his friend "Murochin..."

"Imayoshi"

Touou's captain didn't look surprised. "Well, I guess we did pretty good at the rowing trial"

"Taiga"

"Kasamatsu"

"Wha-?" Kise pouted "I want to be in Senpai's team too! Midorimacchi, pleaseee!"

"Kuroko" Himuro said.

"..." Midorima rubbed his temples "...Kise."

"Thank you, Midorimacchi!" The blond teen ran after Kasamatsu "Senpaiii! We're on the same team again! Aren't you happy?"

Kasamatsu averted his look. "..."

"Senpai, you're so mean!" Kise whined.

"Hayama"

The short guy exulted "Hell yeah!"

Midorima looked at the remaining people. "Mibuchi"

"Now it's a very hard choice, but... Wakamatsu"

"HA! Take this, Mr. _The-only-one-who-can-beat-me-is-me_!" And he joined the other guys behind Himuro.

"Tch! Why are we the last ones to be chosen?! We're the strongest ones among all of us"

"That's because dealing with you it's a real pain in the ass, nanodayo. Anyway, I choose Nebuya."

"WHA-?!" The blue haired guy protested.

Himuro sighed. "I guess we'll take Aomine then"

"Don't you fucking treat me as a burden! I'm the strongest player here!"

"In fact, you arrived last in three out of three challenges today. Great results, best player." Wakamatsu mocked him.

"Shut up, you!"

"Great, now that we have our teams, let's choose your team's name! For this purpose, we held an online survey and the two, most voted names, were...

...

...

(I'm sorry for you guys, really)

...Wild Pussies and Angry Beads"

"WHAAAAAT?!"

Hayama laughed. "Who voted these horrible names?!"

"Midorima, which name do you choose for your team?" Michiko continued.

"I'll take the Angry Beads"

"OH, COME ON!" Kagami facepalmed.

"Then I guess we'll be the Wild Pussies..." Himuro said.

Kuroko wondered about something "I hope the name is about..."

"Cats, of course... YEAH AS IF! WAHAHAHAHA!" Takao broke out laughing.

"Stop it, that's not funny. And I wouldn't be too happy about yours either!" Himuro replied.

"Ha? What do you mean? Wait...do you think this is about..." He paled "NO WAY!"

"It _was_ chosen by an online survey after all, I guess ours isn't even half as bad as yours. I just wonder what _kind_ of people took part in this so-called survey..."

"Tch!"

"Now, follow me, I'll show you were you'll be staying." Michiko started walking and after five minutes they were on a very wide open-space, encircled by two dark-wooden houses. Each one was about two floors high, and it faced the other one.

"As you can see, the names are already written on top of each building. You may now go to your respective one. I'll contact you when it's needed. In the meantime, enjoy your stay. OH! just a friendly reminder: from now on you are the other team's enemies, don't forget that." She smiled and walked away.

"This doesn't look too bad." Kuroko noted.

"Let's go in, see you, guys!" Kagami opened the door and widened his eyes, looking at what expected them inside that nice-looking structure.

* * *

-You did a great job, Michiko, I knew I could count on you.-

-Thanks, A. I'm glad you enjoyed the show.-

-Our online fans will enjoy it _much_ more than I did. The number of these "fujoshi" blogs is increasing with every minute, we have to make sure not to disappoint them. Now come back, we have to discuss about tomorrow's schedule.-

-Roger!-

* * *

 **Dun-Dun-Dunnnnn! *dramatic music playing on background* Who is this Mister A.? (I think you've guessed it already)**

 **Thanks for reading this story! If you liked it, you can leave a review ooor add it to your follows/favs :D thanks again and see you in the next chapter!**

 **cya!**

 **(** **･** **ω** **･** **)** **ﾉ** **-BB33-**


	3. Food

**Hello, everyone!**

 **I'm really happy about the positive feedback the story is getting: thanks for reviewing and fav/following! :3 *hugs***

 **Here is the third chapter, I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB or any of its characters

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Waaaah! It's huge!"

Kagami glanced around the wide living room. The house had two floors: the kitchen, the living room and the bathrooms were on the ground floor, while the bedrooms on the first one. The newly formed team explored the place. The living room was very cozy, with several pillows on the floor and a small table in the middle; there was also a fireplace. The kitchen was connected to the main space, and it had jut a stove, a sink and a cupboard.

"Hey where's the fridge?!" Aomine scowled.

On the same floor there were two bathrooms, one with a shower, the other one with a bathtub.

Going up the stairs, they started wandering around the upper floor, where they realized there were only three rooms. The first one had two separated bed, each on a different side of the room, and a closet on the wall next to the door. The second one had bunk beds, in front of which was the closet. In the third one, that was larger than the other ones, there were three beds and a dresser. The rooms looked nice, but it was obvious they had to divide themselves.

"I think we should make a draw to choose who rooms with whom." Himuro suggested. "There were some papers and pens on the table, let's write down the number of the rooms 1-2-3, and each one of us is going to pick one."

The team went down the stairs once again and sat on the pillows scattered on the wooden floor. Himuro grabbed a pen and started writing on a piece of paper. After he was done, he folded the sheet to impress guidelines into the material, then he started ripping it, following the folds.

"Turn away for a second, guys." He asked them, and once they were looking the other way, he folded the now separated notes again and randomly arranged them on the table.

"Okay, I'm done. Just pick one up." He grabbed one of the small, white, notes and looked inside. "I have room 3"

"I have room 1" Hayama said.

"Me too!" Wakamatsu added.

"Okay so you guys are gonna take the room with the separated beds. Moving on, who has room 2?"

Kuroko raised his hand. "I have number 3"

"Me too, Murochin."

"Nice, we're going to take the one with three beds." He smiled to them, then he looked at the other teammates' faces. "So who's got number 2?"

"..."

Hayama figured it out. "Wait, don't tell me..."

"WHAHHAHA! You guys are the ones missing, that means you're going to be roommates!" Wakamatsu broke out laughing, pointing at the red-haired teen and the tanned one, that was giving him a death glare.

"Okay so, Taiga and Aomine, looks like you're going to stay in the room with the bunk beds"

"Tch! Whatever..." The blue-haired guy snorted.

Himuro offered them his poker face. "You guys will be fine, let's take our things and bring them upstairs."

"Okay but we _don't_ have our things! We left them near the fence after we got off the coach!" Kagami complained, and right then a sudden announcement was broadcasted.

"ATTENTION PLEASE, Michiko here! Your luggage is waiting for you right outside your clubhouse! Don't forget to get your things!" And a bing followed the end of the message.

"Let's go outside." Kuroko walked to the door and exited the place, followed by everyone. Their suitcases rested in the middle of the small square, and the other team was getting their own as well.

The Wild Pussies approached their rivals. The respective captains greeted one another.

"Hi there, Midorima." The raven-haired teen looked at his counterpart.

"Yo, Himuro"

"Hi guys! Guess what? I'm rooming with Senpai!"

"Oh, nice, did you choose it yourself?"

"Of course NOT!" Kasamatsu explained.

Takao grinned and eyed his captain. "Kasamatsu, you're almost getting as tsundere as Shin-chan."

The green-haired teen pretended not to hear that. "We decided to assign the rooms to the ones that were already used to being together, that is to say, me and Takao, Kasamatsu and Kise, Mibuchi and Nebuya. Then we played rock-paper-scissors to choose who was going to room with Imayoshi in the three-people room, and Nebuya lost."

"I didn't lose! ROCK BEATS PAPER! ROCK IS STRONGER!" And he showed his biceps to prove his strength.

"That's not how the game works, Eikichi.." Mibuchi ran a hand through his silky black hair.

"Shut up, Reo! You don't even have _these_ muscles!" Nebuya contracted his arm's muscles, assuming body-builder-like poses. Midorima chose to ignore the show and kept talking to Himuro.

"How did you choose the rooms?"

"Oh, we did it randomly. I ended up with Atsushi and Kuroko, the other rooms were assigned to Hayama and Wakamatsu, Taiga and Aomine"

"Aominecchi and Kagamicchi?! I'm so curious about what will happen in that room...in more than _one_ way." He looked at Takao, that looked back at him smiling.

"I just hope they won't cause a ruckus or break any furniture..." Himuro sighed. "Well then, see you tomorrow" They waved at the other team and grabbed their luggage, taking it inside the house and up to the first floor, arranging their things on the shelves in the closet.

* * *

"By the way..." Aomine started while randomly placing his t-shirts on the wooden board. "I wanna be on top."

Kagami, that was accurately folding his pants, looked at the guy with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"I said I wanna be on top. You're gonna take the bottom."

He didn't know why, but memories from the little change of clothes they had, especially the part where the tanned rival had jumped on him, forcing the redhead to strip while lifting his t-shirt, were invading his mind. "WHAT?!" He started panicking, thinking about that instant when the guy's fingertips had touched his bare skin, and he felt his face redden.

"You know what I mean." Aomine stopped working on his clothes to get closer to him. He looked into the red-haired rival's eyes and continued. "You're more suited for the bottom, I'm obviously going to be on top. But I'm kindly _informing_ you."

Kagami widened his eyes. "Stop...joking about that already! It was just something to pass the trial! It's not like it was something else..."

Now Aomine was the confused one. "Wait...what are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at the redhead, that was now _redder_ than usual.

Kagami felt like the idiot was treating _him_ as the weird one, but it was _his_ fault for asking _those_ _kind_ of things. "What are YOU talking about." He looked back at the blue-haired guy with a determined, but still awkward, glance.

"Beds, of course. What else could I be talking about, Bakagami!" Aomine sighed and grabbed the things that were still inside the suitcase, intent on emptying it. "Wait, don't tell me..." He turned around to look at his roommate and found him looking at the floor, blushing, with a hand covering his mouth. His eyes still wide enough.

"Beds...of course. What the hell is with me today?!" Kagami thought to himself, and he wanted to disappear right _there_ , right _then_.

Aomine, instead, had figured what the guy could be thinking about and tried not to laugh.

"This will be interesting." He thought. That was the perfect chance to mess with his rival.

He smirked and walked to where Kagami was standing. He casually rested his forearm on the guy's shoulder and tilted his head to the side, looking at the redhead with a twisted grin.

"What where you thinking I was talking about, Ka-ga-mi?"

The guy was startled by that sudden proximity, but he avoided eye-contact.

"Nothing."

"Liar." Aomine placed a hand under his roommate's chin and tilted it upwards, forcing the blushing guy to face him.

"You know, Bakagami" He whispered in his ear. "If you'd agree to, I could be on top in other _ways_ as well.."

Feeling his face heat up even more under those words, Kagami shoved the guy away and threw a pair of his folded pants in his face.

"AHOMINE!" He then grabbed a change of clothes and, slamming the door, he headed downstairs to get rid of the wet ones.

"Kagami-kun, what happened?" Kuroko was comfortably sitting on a pillow next to everyone else. They had probably heard his yelling.

"Nothing, really. I just want to change clothes, this fucking underwear is damn sticky." He sighed. Then he froze, realizing he had given the others some _unnecessary_ detail.

"Hah? Are you wearing Minechin's underwear too?" Murasakibara asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Uhm...this is not...DAMN!" He ran to de bathroom without saying anything more.

"What kind of woman would ask to do something like that?" Himuro noted. Michiko was being suspicious enough to him. "I think this might not be a simple reality show, guys."

"What do you mean?" Wakamatsu looked at him.

"I'm not sure yet...we'll have to wait for the next challenges to have enough proof. I'm sure the other team is thinking the same thing."

* * *

And so it was.

* * *

"This Michiko girl is suspicious, nanodayo."

"You think so, Midorimacchi?" Kise rested his hand on his chin, thinking. "Well I guess she _is_ a bit weird..."

"And if my intuition is right, she might be just a mere tool to the one who's behind all this."

"I think so too." Imayoshi added. "She's always talking on the phone, nodding, like she's following orders from her boss."

Wakamatsu was surprised "What? Are you guys that observant?!"

"Of course. This might be just a game to you, but it's obvious it wasn't thought as that by the ones who planned it, nanodayo. We still need more proof though. And there's something I still don't get about all this." Then Midorima got up from his spot on the floor and headed to his room. "Come, Takao, we need to arrange our things inside the closet." Though confused, Takao followed his friend to their room.

Once they entered, the green-haired teen stopped in the middle of the room, between the two beds, thinking.

"As I thought, this wasn't about the closet, huh?" Takao got closer to his roommate, placing his hands on the guy's back. "Oi, what's wrong?"

The taller boy turned around and wrapped his hands around the black-haired friend's body. "If I'm right about what I said, this might be tough on us, Takao."

"Shin-chan..." The smaller male looked at Midorima, and placed his hand on his abdomen, understanding his friend's feelings. "Don't worry, something like this won't come between us." He looked up and rested his hand on the green-haired teen's cheek. "Shin-chan..."

The taller man leaned forward and met his roommate's lips in a soft kiss. "I hope so, Takao."

* * *

.

* * *

"Hey, what about food? I'm starving!" Hayama rubbed his stomach.

Himuro reassured him "Don't worry, Taiga is a great cook, he can prepare our meals. What worries me the most though, is that there's no fridge in this house." He opened the cupboards but they were empty. "Ok so, we have a bigger problem now: there's no food at all."

"WHAT?! What do you mean?!" Wakamatsu got up from his spot and walked next to the team's captain, looking inside the cupboards. "What the hell?! Do they want us to starve to death?"

"Oi, shut the fuck up Wakamatsu, you're noisy." Aomine arrived from the upper floor, poking his ear with his pinky.

"I'm sorry for BEING NOISY about the fact that there's NO FOOD in here, Aomine!"

"Huh?! It can't be. You're just blind."

"Come see for yourself!"

The tanned guy searched every shelf, but he found no trace of food.

"Damn Michiko, that bitch." Then he looked at the purple giant that was munching on a chocolate bar. "Hey, did you take the food, Atsushi?"

"I have snacks but I won't share. And I brought them here from home."

"Great, what now?!" Wakamatsu facepalmed.

Kagami walked around the living room in his new, dry, clothes. "Hey guys, I'm kinda hungry, what's for dinner?"

That made the blond guy laugh "HAHAHAAH! Well, BREAKING NEWS: we don't have any dinner."

"What?!"

"There's no food, Bakagami." Aomine sighed. "I hope it's not a fucking challenge again."

A sound from the speakers echoed. "CORRECT! Just for this time, though. And don't EVER dare to call me a bitch again, AOMINE."

"Tch."

"As you guys noticed, there is no food inside the clubhouses. That means you're going to hunt your own food, or to pick it, whatever. The island is full of plants and animals, so there are lots of fruits and fish you can gather. It's still afternoon, so you can make it: collect as many fruits and fishes as you can, _this_ is the second challenge _and_ your dinner. I'm warning you, though: some of them might be poisonous or might cause _side effects_. Choose well. The challenge starts... NOW! You have three hours!"

"Oh no..." Kuroko sighed. "Guys, I don't think I can make it."

"Don't worry, Kuroko: it's just picking fruits. You can leave the fishing to us." Kagami smiled at him.

"Thanks." He smiled back.

"So." Himuro spoke and everyone looked at him. "It's a nice idea to divide ourselves into two groups, therefore..." He pointed at them "I, Taiga, Aomine and Wakamatsu will deal with the fish. Hayama, Atsushi an Kuroko: you can go picking fruits. Remember that this is not just about points and that the things we get will be our food. That being said, let's go, Pussies!" He softly laughed.

"That's not funny, you know?" Aomine eyed him, then they exited the house.

The sky was still bright, and when they went outside they found the rival team in the same situation as them.

"Good luck." Himuro wished.

"Same to you." Midorima answered, fixing his glasses on his nose.

"Okay, guys. Let's go!" The fishing unit followed their captain in the woods, and after a few minutes they heard the sound of the flooding water.

"Wait, weren't we far from the sea?"

"Yes, Taiga. In fact, this is a river."

Wakamatsu was surprised "How did you know there was a river here?!"

"After I gave Michiko the right answer in the last challenge, I thought I heard a noise, so I followed it and I found this river. I thought it might turn out to be useful."

"Cool, Tatsuya! You're great!" Kagami grinned, making his brother smile. "So...are we using our bare hands or what?"

A cracking noise was heard coming from their back. Aomine was ripping a small branch off a tree. "I'm going to use this as a spear"

Kagami looked at the guy struggling with the wooden stick "Wow, we might have to start calling you Bear Grylls"

"HAHAHAA! Good one, Kagami!" Wakamatsu high-fived him.

"Shut up, you bastards!" He finally got to rip the thing off. "Let me show you how it's done." He hemmed the edge of his pants and took his shoes off. Then he went into the river, searching for preys.

"Aha!" Seeing a fish, he stabbed the water, but the creature was far faster than him.

"Did you get it?" Himuro glanced at the guy's hand.

"No..."

"Thanks for showing us how it's done, Aomine." Wakamatsu scoffed. "Let me try." He got into the water as well, and tried to catch a passing fish with his bare hands. Surprisingly enough, he got it.

"YEEEEAH! DID YOU SEE THAT? THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT!" He waved the animal in front of Aomine's annoyed face.

"Wait." Himuro grabbed an empty trunk that was nearby and placed it vertically, as a cylinder. "Let's put them here". Wakamatsu handed him the fish and the black-haired teen placed it inside the occasional container. Then Kagami and him joined the other two in the fishing quest.

* * *

"Hey, Kuroko, do you see any fruits around here?" Hayama was walking in the woods with his companions, hoping to see some vivid color among all that green.

"I don't, sorry."

"I do." Murasakibara pointed at a bush with red berries.

"These are raspberries! Great, Murasakibara!" Hayama started picking them and he held his shirt to put the berries in the crease.

"There are apples too." The purple-haired teen pointed at a tree.

"Why are you telling us just now?"

"You didn't ask."

Hayama facepalmed, while Kuroko and Murasakibara went to pick the apples.

"There are some blue things too, there." Yosen's player indicated another bush to Hayama.

"I'm not sure about what they are, but they look nice. I'll take them."

* * *

.

* * *

"Oi, Kise! Stay still!" Kasamatsu raised his hands to reach the red apple on the high tree,

"I am trying to! You weigh a lot, Senpai! And please don't move so suddenly."

"Shut up and lift me more." He softly touched Kise's ribcage with his hanging feet. "Gosh, I feel like a baby being carried on his father's shoulder. Hey, Takao! How's it going with the berries?"

"Great!" Takao looked up. "I've just finished picking blackberries. I think I've spotted some strawberries over there."

"Good. We're definitely going to win this."

* * *

The rest of the Angry Beads could be found by the sea.

"How are we going to catch them?" Imayoshi asked his captain.

"With MUSCLES! OF COURSE!" Nebuya ran into the water and tried catching fishes with his hands.

"Since we don't have anything, we'll have to use our imagination." He looked at the boats from the first challenge. "Mhh...this will do"

"I think I got your idea." Touou's captain smiled. "Nebuya, we need your muscles."

* * *

.

* * *

"DING DONG! YOUR TIME HAS EXPIRED, I REPEAT: YOUR TIME HAS EXPIRED. PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR HOUSES NOW"

Everyone stopped their activities and ran to the main square. Michiko was waiting for them in front of two long tables, a white one and a blue one.

"Okay, participants! Let's see what you got! Display your loot on the tables!"

"We're not going to lose!" Wakamatsu placed their fish on the wooden board, but had to rethink, looking at the other team's great catch.

"How did you get that many?!"

Imayoshi smiled.

"Perfect! Now, please, get away from the tables, I have to count each piece."

Everyone waited for the woman to finish. The difference between the teams was certainly big, though. The Beads' table had a few less fruits, but a ton of fish.

"Okay, I'm done, here are the results: the Angry Beads won the challenge with 45 fish, 10 apples, 25 blackberries and 12 strawberries! The Wild Pussies collected 10 fish, 21 apples, 30 raspberries and 11... mysterious blue fruits? Whatever, congratulations, Beads!"

"Wahooo!" Takao cheered.

"How did you get so many fish?" Kagami asked.

"It's a se-cret!" The small guy brought his index to his mouth.

"Basically, Midorima's team sinked a boat on the bottom of the sea water, let something fall over it so that the fish would come closer, and then Nebuya lifted the whole thing, catching the fish." Michiko explained.

Hayama looked at them "That's ingenious!"

"It is, nanodayo."

"Well now: have a good dinner guys! From tomorrow on you'll have to provide your own food, but it won't be part of a challenge. Good luck!"

Everyone gathered their food and entered their respective house.

"Damn, we lost." Wakamatsu complained.

Aomine scoffed. "It's your fault for obsessing over catching them with your hands!"

"Still, he did better than your stupid stick, Ahomine!" Kagami eyed him.

"Bring it on, Bakagami!"

"Guys, please." Himuro separated them. "The secret to victory is to stick together till the end, if we fight we won't achieve anything." He sighed.

Hayama's stomach rumbled. "I'm starviiiiinggggg"

"Taiga, can you please cook something? We'll help as much as we can."

"Sure. Leave it to me."

"HAHAHAHA! Bakagami cooking?! He might even be worse that Satsuki."

"Something tells me you're not eating today." A voice from the kitchen replied.

"Tch."

* * *

.

* * *

-Michiko?-

-Mr.A!-

-Did they pick any weird fruit?-

-Yup! The _blue_ one!-

-The _blue_ one?! This will be interesting... Good job, as usual.-

-Hehehe, thanks, Mr.A!-

-I'll call you later. Let me know if they eat _those_ fruits.-

-Roger!-

* * *

 **Here's the third chapter! Did you like it? :D If you did you can leave a friendly review ooooor addittoyourfavs/follows/whateverblahblahblah...**

 **What are those suspicious fruits? Who knows...hehehe *evil grin***

 **THANKS for reading this! And a great THANKS for your reviews! I'm glad you're starting to guess who Mr.A is ;)**

 **cya!**

 **(** **･** **ω** **･** **)** **ﾉ** **-BB33-**


	4. Numb

**Hello, everyone! Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 ** _Thanks_ for the support you're always giving me: it means a lot to me. (*^w^*)**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KnB or any of its characters.

ALERT: **SMUT**

 **ENJOY :D**

* * *

"Oi, Kagami, are you done yet?" The voice of the blond, massive player slouched on the pillows echoed all the way to the kitchen, where the redhead was busy cooking.

"Not yet, just wait a minute, damn! I'm doing everything and you guys aren't helping one bit!"

"Oi, Mister best-player, why don't you show us your unbeatable skills by helping in the kitchen?" Wakamatsu eyed him.

Aomine watched his Touou teammate while flipping the pages of one of his favorite magazines.

"HAA?! Why do _I_ have to? You're lazing off just as much as me, idiot. _You_ go."

"At least _I_ 'm not reading that" The blond teen glared at the magazine featuring the guy's precious Mai-chan.

"I read what the fuck I want to, Wakamatsu. If you're that hungry _you_ can go help Bakagami. The food is going to taste like shit either way."

"Tch!" Wakamatsu snorted.

"I think Wakamatsu has been more useful than you today, Aomine. You can pay for your failure by helping us. This is your captain asking you."

Aomine looked at the raven-haired teen and rolled his eyes, then he got up, letting his magazine fall on the pillows. "The fuck."

He walked next to Kagami, examining what the redhead was dealing with.

"What do I have to do?"

"Hm? Oh Aomine, perfect timing. Start peeling the apples."

"WHAT? Do I look like an expert to you?! I have no Idea how to do that!"

"I don't care, you'll figure something out." He handed him a bowl with some apples and a knife. "Try not to cut yourself, we need you for the game"

"Whatever..." Aomine put the bowl on the counter and started cutting the peel off the red fruits. "This is fucking impossible. I'm cutting whole pieces with the skin! How do people get to do this?!"

"It's called _practice_. And aren't you the one never refusing a challenge? It looks like you're going to be beaten by apples, HA!"

"Shut the fuck up, Bakagami. What are _you_ doing, anyway?"

The redhead looked at the remaining fruits, focusing on the blue ones.

"Actually, I have no idea what these are... are they even edible?"

"The blue things?" Aomine followed Kagami's gaze. "No idea, dude. I've never seen anything like those."

"I'm gonna eat some, just to see what happens." He put his nose close to the small fruits. "They don't smell that bad. I guess I can eat a few without dying of poisoning..."

"You're insane, Bakagami. I'd never eat those."

"Shut up! This is the only food we have now. Or do you want to go in the woods picking more at this time of the day?" Kagami glared at his rival.

"Hah, no way. I was just giving you my opinion." He kept clumsily peeling the apples.

"Whatever." Kagami grabbed two of the small, blue, round fruits and placed them on his palm. "Tell the others I'll miss them."

"Like you _are_ going to die..." Aomine rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Kagami brought his hand close to his mouth and let the small fruits roll inside. He munched for a while before getting some kind of taste from them.

"They're...mhh...not bad... They're just like..."

"Like?" Aomine looked at the guy's face, noticing how the first, relaxed, expression was turning into a horrified one.

"BLEARGHHHHHHHH!"

Kagami showed full disgust on his face and he struggled to not throw up. He reached to the sink and pulled the tap, filling his sick mouth with fresh water and spitting it all out. He repeated the process again and again, trying to relieve himself from the _evil_ taste.

A dark figure approached him from behind.

"Dude, you ok?" Aomine looked at the sick teammate, not knowing what to do. As far as he knew, the guy _could_ actually die from that.

Kagami took deep breaths. He inhaled, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, he exhaled, reopening them.

"I think I'm okay now. Thanks by the way."

"That wasn't the greatest idea, huh?"

"Well, someone had to do it... Now we know they're not edible. I hope not to have stomach problems tonight..."

"Actually, that would be hilarious."

The redhead replied with a death glare.

"Are you done with the peeling?"

Aomine grabbed the bowl behind him. "Yeah, Aomine beat the apples"

"Wow, such a victory..." Kagami answered monotoned, then he looked at the peeled fruits.

"I cut them a bit rough, I know. It was my first time peeling apples, so I don't take responsibility."

The redhead sighed. They were really bad cut but they were their only edible (and big enough) fruit.

"Rough is okay..."

Aomine couldn't _not_ smirk at a comment worded that way. "Really?"

Kagami didn't look up, but he kept his gaze fixed on the apples. "Yeah, I mean it's not perfect bu-"

"You like it rough?"

"Well it's not that I like it, but it's still-" He finally glanced up, meeting his teammate's cocky expression. _Aaand_ he got it.

"NO. I DON'T LIK-"

"I see, huh? I'd never tell just by looking at you, but I guess you must like it pretty wild... I'll make sure to remember that."

"AHOMINE!"

"You're being pretty feisty today, Bakagami. First the thing with the beds, now this" The dark-skinned guy placed each of his hands on the kitchen counter, on the redhead's sides, blocking his way. The bowl as the only thing preventing their bodies from touching. "Are you _inviting_ me?"

Kagami looked away and he could already feel his face heating up from the closeness.

"NO WAY."

"I don't have those kinds of...interests, but who knows." Teasing his rival was the best, but the absolute-best thing was making him reach his boiling point. He grabbed his chin and forced him to face him. "Maybe this one time I could make an exception..."

Kagami started panicking. He was feeling numb under that predatory gaze, his strength abandoning him.

"Oi, lovebirds, get that dinner done, we're starving here." Hayama passed by and eyed them.

Aomine released his grasp. "I guess he's right." He was still smirking though. "If my job ends here, I'm going back to my previous spot. Oh, and I'll let you know about _it_ , Kagami."

The redhead tried to endure the rage flooding through his veins.

"Dinner. Comes. First." He told to himself.

Once he was done, he put the grilled fish on the plates and served them to the others. Then he brought the bowl with the peeled (and now cut) apples and the raspberries.

"Thanks for the food!" Everybody started eating their share.

"Wow Kagami-kun, this is really good." Kuroko appreciated his teammate's work.

Himuro nodded. "I know, right?! Good job, Taiga!"

"Thanks guys."

"This might not be as bad as I thought, Bakagami." Aomine didn't want to praise him, of course, but he knew that was probably one of the best-cooked fish he'd ever eaten.

Hayama gave him a thumbs-up, too busy stuffing his mouth with food, and so did Wakamatsu and Murasakibara, that had already finished the fish and was now looking at the fruit bowl.

"Kagachin... What about the blue ones? I wanted those"

"Actually, they tasted awful, they're in the trash now."

"What a waste." The purple-haired giant looked down with a sad expression.

"Bakagami wanted to see if they were edible. HE ALMOST THREW UP BUWAHAAHAHAH!"

Kagami glared at him. "If it wasn't for _me_ , YOU would be the ones throwing up now, AHOMINE!"

"It's okay, guys. No need to yell at each other." Himuro eyed the two of them.

The dinner went on pretty well, and after that they decided to sit and discuss about the other team.

The captain started. "Okay, so: first we have Midorima. He's the smart guy, and together with Imayoshi they're almost unbeatable when talking about non-physical challenges."

"I think Midorima-kun is a very dangerous opponent: he's skilled both mentally and physically, just as Imayoshi, as you said." Kuroko added.

"What about Nebuya? That guy's brute force is enough to lift a boat!" Wakamatsu noted, making Aomine scowl in annoyance.

"It's not like we lack brute force, idiot."

"That's right" Himuro agreed. "We have you, Wakamatsu, Atsushi and Kagami for that. But they also have Takao, who can be pure evilness if he wants to..."

"And they also have Kise and Kasamatsu, that are both strong and thoughtful." Kagami ran a hand through his hair. "And I guess Mibuchi's like them right?"

"Reo-nee is very sharp. He doesn't show it often, but remember what happened with Hyuuga Junpei?! That was a crazy trick he pulled at the finals." Hayama looked at Himuro.

"Basically, they have more intellective power than us, while we have just a bit more physical power. But our trump card is Kuroko." He looked at the blue-haired boy. "You're the key to our succes, Kuroko, even if you're not as strong as us in physical challenges, you are very useful in non-physical ones. Your misdirection will be very useful to us."

"I'm glad to be useful." Kuroko lightly smiled.

"Thus, the strategy is: we'll give our best in physical abilities, we must overpower them. On the other hand, we'll use Kuroko's ability plus Hayama's agility. This way we should be able to gain some advantage. But I'm scared of Takao and Kise. The first one has the hawk-eye ability, while the second one can copy Aomine's and Atsushi's moves, plus the GoM players'." Himuro looked at his teammates.

A white, long sheet suddenly appeared, rolling down from the top of the ceiling, while right above their heads, a projector popped out of nowhere.

"What the hell is this?" Kagami was unbelievably looking at the mysterious objects, when a familiar voice and face appeared on the white surface.

"Hello, participants! This is the night session of the game! We'll read you some of the most popular comments posted online on today's day."

"Gosh, not this woman again..." Wakamatsu face-palmed.

On the screen, some comments started to be seen.

 **-** FROM: ffgirl09:

 **-** TEXT: OMG look, the wheel-thing was awesome! The AoKaga was so strong I almost died of nosebleed... OTP! #Kagamistshirt #liftitup #clothesexchanged #best #angstyuke #aokaga #OTP-

"The fuck is this?!" Kagami couldn't believe what he was reading, mostly because he didn't understand most of the comment.

"No idea." Aomine was nonchalantly looking at the text, smirking. He _did_ get the main point of it.

* * *

 **-** FROM: midotaka_xx:

 **-** TEXT: WAS THAT A KISS?! Loved it. I hope to see more... ;) #midotakaotp-

"What kiss?" Imayoshi inquired, not leaving the commenter's nickname unnoticed.

"I don't know, nanodayo."

"Really, Shin-chan?" Takao offered him a twisted grin.

"..."

"It looks like the commenter is a fan of yours, by the way: look at the username" Kasamatsu indicated the text.

"Oooh! Senpai's right, this user is called MidoTaka, it's like a mix of your names! Senpai, let's do that too! We can-" He got jabbed in the ribs.

"No way..."

"But!"

 **-** FROM: kiseryouta94:

 **-** TEXT: Kasamatsu is being so mean! Poor Kisecchi :( I like their twisted relationship, though. I mean, Kasamatsu makes a good neko... nekomatsu whahahahahaha! #kisekasa #fuckhimhard-

"Look here it is! People like us, Senpai! And they've finally noticed you're a mean person." He pouted.

Kasamatsu blushed, looking away. "Kise, I don't think the main point of the message is proving I'm mean..."

"Eh?" The blond teen showed a confused expression.

"Kasamatsu's right! The message was about you and him fu-" The team's captain covered his mouth with his powerful hand.

"I guess you have to shut up Takao, nanodayo"

"Wait...does the hashtag read - _fuck him hard_ \- ? What is this about?!" Kise was running in circles trying to unravel the mystery.

Then his mouth suddenly took the shape of a "0"

"Wait, don't tell me..." He looked at his friend from Kaijou. "Senpai, I didn't know you wanted me _that_ way, If you want we can-"

Kasamatsu kicked him on the back. "SHUT UP." Then he went upstairs, blushing.

 **-** FROM: fujoshizone:

 **-** TEXT: Let's stop with the feels and get to the main point: WHERE THE HELL IS AKASHI?! T_T I ABSOLUTELY NEED HIM. Why isn't he there?! #akakuro #brokenhearted-

"Wait, this one's legit. Oi, Reo, where's Akashi?" Nebuya looked at his teammate.

"I don't know. I guess he's too high-classed to take part in something like this."

"Actually..." Midorima fixed his glasses on his nose. "I have an idea about that."

* * *

"That's right, where's Akashi-kun? He's popular." Kuroko didn't get why the strongest of them all wasn't there.

"Probably the most popular one." Murasakibara opened a new pack of candies with an audible pop.

"I know, right" Wakamatsu and Hayama agreed on that. "Akashi is pretty selective, though, maybe he didn't like the idea of taking part in this."

"That's not true." Everybody looked at Himuro.

"What do you mean?" Aomine asked skeptically, while Kagami stared at his brother.

"I think he likes this _way_ more than us. Isn't that right?" The raven-haired teen looked at the camera above them, smiling.

"Are you talking to yourself now?" Touou's ace mocked him, but Himuro didn't mind it.

" **URGHHHHHHHHH** " Kagami suddenly bent over, holding his stomach in pain. He felt dizzy and his head was spinning like crazy, his temperature rising.

"Taiga!"

"Kagami-kun!"

They got closer to him, trying to understand what was going on with their friend.

"I think it's the blue berries' fault. They looked pretty shitty, maybe it's a case of food poisoning." Aomine touched his rival's forehead and noticed he was burning.

"He's running a fever, let's bring him to his bed"

"Why do you know so much about health conditions? Ooops I forgot: you _are_ Bear Grylls." The blond guy scoffed.

"I caught it once, since I'm always eating junk food. And I'm not _that_ stupid, k?"

He grabbed Kagami's arm and lifted him up, together with Himuro and Kuroko. The redhead was still conscious, and he could stand a bit, but he needed help to go upstairs. When they entered the room, the three players laid him down on the bed.

"I'm bringing him a fresh-towel to cool him down." Kuroko left the room.

"Taiga, do you hear me? Taiga?" His brother tried to talk to him, in order to find out how to help his condition.

"Ta...tsuy..a" Kagami opened his eyes.

"How do you feel? Does your stomach hurt?"

"No... it doesn't anymore. I just feel... hot."

"You're probably running a high fever."

"Here's the towel!" The pale guy came back with a basin and a wet towel. He gently placed it on his light's forehead.

"Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko, thanks"

The shadow smiled softly.

"I think it's better if we leave him alone now. Get a nice sleep, Taiga. We'll refreshen the towel every 15-20 minutes."

"Thanks, guys..."

"No problem. Aomine, please, take care of your roommate." Himuro glared at the tanned player.

"What?! Why me?!"

"He's _your_ roommate."

"Well he's also _your_ _brother_ , and _your_ _shadow_." He looked at both of them.

"That's why we're going to check on him later and change his towel. He needs some rest, please take care of him while we keep discussing strategies with the others, will you?"

"Tch!" He looked away. "He's not my responsibility!"

"Thanks, Aomine-kun. You're the best." Kuroko looked at him with puppy-eyes and emphasized the last word, making it echo in his former-light's sensitive ears. And the two of them left the room.

 _Best. Best. Best. Best. Best._

"No problem: I'll do it. You're in good hands, Bakagami!" He was the _best_ , after all!

"..."

Aomine looked at his rival, who was now looking at him.

"Are you _that_ sick? Do you have to take a shit?"

"..." Kagami closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. _Nice way to take care of a sick person, Ahomine!_

Even so, what started as a sharp pain was now a very weird feeling overwhelming his body. A wave of heat was running through his flesh, starting from deep inside and reaching up to the furthest limbs. He could feel himself blushing, a thin layer of sweat resting on his body, while he tried to match his uneven breaths. It was a new, burning sensation that was dominating him, his body and his mind, making him feel dizzy and disoriented, while he could feel his half-lidded eyes trying to figure out what was happening around him. Kagami struggled to keep himself conscious while the fire was devouring him, feeling the waves of heat going from his body to his surroundings. Warming everything up, they _invaded_ , _contaminated_ the air around him. He bet Aomine was affected too. He looked at the dark, blurred, moving person in front of him, and he remembered.

He remembered the hot skin pressed on his clothed chest, and again, those fingertips slowly, eternally lifting his clothing up to touch his skin. He would have never thought those strong, powerful hands could be that gentle when they were off the court, running on his flesh like feathers. And then, that hot, inviting body had pressed against him again, blocking his way, making him face that gaze. _Oh_ _gosh_ , that predatory look Aomine offered him every now and then... it was just...

"Too much..."

"Hm? Did you say something?" Aomine, that was now resting on the upper bed, looked down to check on his roommate.

"It's too... hot" Kagami could barely speak.

"Damn, Bakagami. You're a pain in the ass even when you're sick. Lemme change that towel." The taller player took the now-warm towel away and left the room to refreshen it, since Kuroko had taken the basin away.

When his rival's hands touched Kagami's forehead, he discovered his sensations were being enhanced as an effect of those fruits. Did they have some kind of _drug_ inside? He focused on the guys's touch again, impressing the feeling of those calloused tips on his mind and his body. He imagined the man touching his arms, then moving to his neck, his chest, down to his abs, slowly, tracing his Adonis' lines, teasing the heated flesh along that sensitive spot of his, before going further down...

"Oh gosh, what the hell am I thinking... Must be those fucking berries' fault..."

He rested his hand on his forehead and shifted on the bed to make himself more comfortable.

And then he felt it. A stiff sensations in his nether regions.

"Damn... What the... Why am I hard now?! Fuck... Are you kidding me..."

He was feeling _very_ hot by now, but there was no way it was going to get better. Plus, his erection was starting to hurt, of course the heat didn't help the rocking-hard state of his member. He needed some kind of release.

Since Aomine had been away for some time, and Kagami thought he had probably gone with the others, the redhead thought of dealing with his main problem right there: he would get off and no one would notice, in addition, he would probably feel better after releasing. Determined to do it, he tried to lift his arms, but they wouldn't respond effectively. It was like all of his strength had left him and concentrated itself on _that_ part.

"Fuck... Damn it!" He breathed heavily due to the effort he made to pointlessly lift his arms. Then he heard some footsteps by the door.

"Please, be Tatsuya..." He thought. His brother would freak out too, but it would still be better than Aomine. Who knew what he'd do finding him like that!

The door opened.

 _"Shit! It's fucking Ahomine!"_

"Oi, Bakagami, here's the tow-" The tanned teen obviously noticed the redhead's state.

"I swear...it's 'cause of the berries..." Kagami breathed heavily.

Aomine looked at him and couldn't help but laugh.

"Wahahahahah! Oh _gosh_ , look at that! You're damn hilarious, Kagami! I was hoping for a diarrhea breakout but this is way better...HAHAHAHHA!"

"Thanks..." Kagami looked away.

 _I so want to die right now. Aomine you ass._

"I got it, I'm leaving you on your own. See ya later, Bakagami, have a nice... _experience_." Aomine placed the newly-freshened towel on his forehead. Then he turned away and grabbed the doorknob.

"Wait"

"What now?"

"...I can't"

"What?"

"do ...it"

"I can't hear you, Bakagami, speak louder, dammit!" Aomine got closer to the laying body.

"I can't do it... my arms are not moving..."

"What?!"

"...yeah. I'm numb."

Aomine hesitated for a moment, looking at the blushing rival that was breathing unevenly, with his half-lidded eyes and his slightly parted lips.

Then he climbed on top of him, towering him, with his arms on each of the redhead's sides.

"So you _are_ inviting me, You Bakagami." He smirked and grabbed his chin. "I already told you I would make an exception for you, didn't I?"

Kagami looked at him and felt his body heating up even more, his lower-half searching for contact with that perfect body above him. His chest, raising and falling according to his heavy breaths, occasionally touched his rival's, sending sparks to his body.

"I..."

"Time's up."

The taller man placed his lips on his rival's, starting with slow kisses, then moving his tongue around the redhead's upper lip, asking for entrance.

Kagami, on his behalf, was being totally dominated by Aomine's actions, and feeling the guy's hot and wet tongue on his, he slowly parted his lips, giving him free access to his own, steamy-hot mouth. Aomine placed a hand on Kagami's nape, bringing his head closer to him while his tongue explored every inch of that wet cavern of his, snatching deep moans from the redhead that was starting to respond, moving his own tongue following the man's movements.

But it wasn't enough.

Kagami needed more, those passionate kisses were just pouring oil on his burning body, and he needed to extinguish it. Feeling the strength running through his veins again, he wrapped his arms around Aomine's back, touching, savoring those rippled muscles on the guy's toned back. He led his hands down, not breaking the kiss, and let them run under the man's shirt. As his hot skin touched that warm one, he felt himself melting in pleasure. He let his fingers roam on the sculpted back, then on the tight abs and around the navel, to end up on the chest, where he inserted them in the shirt's neck-hole and grabbed Aomine's face from the inside-out, deepening their kiss.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Aomine parted his lips to breath, smirking at the redhead.

"Shut up." Kagami raised his head and kissed his rival once again, their tongues jostling. Their heated kisses were passionate, wild, but most of all, they were overwhelming. It was something that didn't only involve their mouths, but their whole body and mind, making them numb. Aomine parted his lips again and started leaving feather-like pecs on his roommate's jawline and neck, eliciting soft moans from him. Inevitably, those gentle touches became open-mouthed kisses and sucking, allowing the tanned man to leave marks on the sun-kissed skin, the moans getting louder.

"Shh, Bakagami" He whispered to his ear, licking the shell. "They'll hear you."

"Mh...nhnn.." Kagami kept moaning under Aomine's ministrations.

"You're _that_ turned on, huh?" The taller man suddenly ground down on the redhead's hard member, making him squirm in pleasure.

"A..Aomine!"

"Shhhh" He closed the gap between them once again, shutting him up with his own lips.

"Mhh...mhnnn..."

Aomine then took his shirt off, and, raising Kagami's arms, did the same with his, casually throwing them on the floor.

Kagami blushed at the sight, then he tightened his grasp on his roommate's back to let their hot chests touch. When it happened, he shivered in agonizing pleasure, running his hands through dark-blue locks.

Aomine kept swirling his tongue with Kagami's, sucking on it, then parting a bit to let their tongues move together on the outside, just to reunite their mouths again in a kiss that was even deeper than before. And the redhead was going crazy.

"Aomine...please..." He looked at him with a lustful gaze he didn't even know he had. It was happening _so_ suddenly, and it was _so_ wrong. Yet, how come it felt so _right_?! He didn't care about his sanity anymore, he couldn't bear it any longer.

Seeing his rival looking at him that way, begging him, Aomine lost control. He let his own hands roam over the pink, soft skin under him, tracing every line, every rib, drawing mysterious patterns on the hot flesh. Going up, he lightly pinched a nipple, waiting for a proper response from Kagami's body.

When the redhead arched his back under his touch, he knew what to do. He brought his mouth closer to the soft nub and started swirling his tongue around it, savoring the taste of the sensitive flesh. Then he licked right on it, pressing his tongue against the hardening tip, moving it around and to the side, slowly teasing it.

Kagami was losing control over his actions, Aomine's hot and wet tongue was all he could think about, and he found himself moaning his name all over again, arching under his touch, begging for more. When his rival finally engulfed the pink spot with his mouth, _he_ lost it. Aomine started sucking on the nub, still teasing it with his tongue while his lips encircled it, massaging it, covering it in saliva. His other hand went to tease the neglected one, twisting it between his thumb an his middle finger, bringing it to life. Looking up, he saw Kagami's dizzy and blushing face, with a lustful gaze that screamed _"Just take me"_.

And _Aomine_ lost it.

He unzipped his own pants, then Kagami's and dropped them somewhere on the floor, just as their shirts. Looking down, he could see the redhead's member poking from the underwear, already wet with precum. He tugged them down, releasing the hot flesh. Then he pressed his index finger against the tip, experimentally.

Kagami squirmed and arched his back once again, emitting small moans.

Taking it as a positive sign, Aomine slowly stroked his rival's hard member, running his fingers on the shaft. Then he started pumping it vigorously, feeling his own aching from the lack of contact.

"Kagami... touch me.."

"Aahn...ng...Aomine..." The redhead looked at his partner and felt like coming just from that dominant look he was giving him, and that husky voice... _gosh_!

His hand went inside the tanned man's underwear, touching and pumping the other's member un rhythm with his own.

"Hah..Aomine.. so big" He was too numb to look at it, but he could feel Aomine's heat and size. And he was a fucking _monster_ down there, in a _good_ way.

"Kagami..." Aomine emitted a deep groan from his throat and increased his pumping speed. Then he grabbed Kagami's hand and removed it from his own member, joining the two of them together, stroking both shafts at the same time.

"AAAahhh, no! Stop... Aomi..ne!" The feeling of their lengths pressed together was too much for both of them.

"...AAAh...Aomineee" Kagami threw his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure, finally reaching his desired climax.

"Ngh..Kagami..." Aomine came hard, shooting ribbons on both of them, then falling on the redhead.

"Ha...Ha...Ha..." Kagami closed his eyes and caught his breath. "Ahomine...you're fucking heavy. And get up, you're... it's sticky dammit!" He looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Feel better?" The taller player looked at him, noticing he was still blushing.

"I guess..." He _was_ feeling a bit better after that. "Thanks."

"No problem here." Then Aomine joined their mouths in a brief but deep kiss. "Tell me if you need help with _that_ again." He smirked.

"You bastard!"

"I'll make sure you eat more of those blue things"

"WHAT?!"

"Let's just sleep, k? I'm dead tired here" Aomine rolled on one side and closed his eyes.

"Whatever..." Kagami knew he was going to face consequences, and he was probably going to regret it all his life. But it had felt amazing, plus, he was sick and he couldn't handle it by himself.

But he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Michiko looked at the video with another person.

"Should we air this?"

"No. Let's air until they start kissing. Then stop it."

"Our fans will kill us..." She pouted.

"There will be other chances, don't worry, Michiko."

"Okay, A. if you say so..."

"By the way, I'm more worried about Himuro Tatsuya and Shintarou. They have almost figured it out."

"What!? What now?"

"I guess I'll have to step in the scene... _personally_. Let's see how it goes for now."

* * *

 **That was the fourth chapter :) if you enjoyed it you can leave a review or add this story to your favs/follows. That would make me really happy.**

 **Actually** , **this is my first time writing smut. I'm so ashamed of myself, really... *blushes* What have I done?! T_T What did you think of it? Please, let me know.**

 **If you like AoKaga fanfictions, you can read my other story :) it's on my profile.**

 **Thanks for reading! (I hope to update soon)**

 **cya!**

 **( ･ω･)ﾉ -BB33-**


	5. Piggyback

**Hello, everyone!**

 **Here's the fifth chapter of the story!**

 **Thanks for all the support you're giving me :) *smooches***

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own KnB nor its characters.

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING! WAKE UP AND GET READY! YOUR CHALLENGE STARTS IN AN HOUR!"

The sound of he speakers echoed throughout the island, interrupting everyone's sleep.

"What the fuck?!" Kagami opened his eyes and stared at the heavy weight that rested on his chest. Aomine's arm encircled his waist on the front, _not_ hiding a dry and white substance. He widened his eyes and images from the previous night flashed through his mind: the berries. It was those evil fruits' fault! Then he'd felt weird and hot, and Aomine had helped him...

...and he'd helped Aomine.

He remembered the feeling of his rival's hand on his own manhood, and the feel of _his_ hand wrapped around the dark flesh. And those kisses. _Oh those_ _kisses_ , the vivid memory of the guy's tongue in his mouth was making him feel dizzy all over again.

Still, what had he done?! That was just _so_ wrong...and with Ahomine!

"Oh Gosh..." He ran a hand in his red locks. "Hey, Aho. Wake the hell up." Kagami poked the man's arm, but the idiot wasn't showing any sign of consciousness yet.

"Aomine." He looked at the sleeping figure, observing the relaxed features of the boy's face. He was really handsome when he didn't have his scowl-like expression. Kagami let his hand roam through the blue hair, gently. "Aomine... WAKE UP!" He gave the dark nape under his fingers a loud **slap**.

"OUCH! The hell?!" Touou's ace opened his eyes and rubbed the aching spot. "Why did you do that, Bakagami?! I was sleeping, jeez..." Aomine looked at his surroundings and noticed the white stain on his roommate's bare abs.

"Oh..." He smirked. "So, did you enjoy last night's show?"

"Shut up!" The redhead looked away, blushing but still mad: how could he be ok after doing something like that?!

"I can tell you did..." Aomine traced the white marks with his fingertips, not giving up his smirk. "We'd better clean this up, wanna shower togeth-"

Kagami grabbed the pillow and shoved it on the idiot's face. _"No,_ THANKS _."_

He escaped from the player's weight and put a random shirt on, then he grabbed a towel and some shampoo.

"I'm going to shower, _alone_."

"Tch, whatever".

Aomine stared at the wooden tiles hovering his face. The previous night's turning of events hadn't disappointed him, if anything the opposite. Kagami's reactions were the most erotic thing he'd seen in a while.

He smiled. "I'll find a way to see him like that again."

* * *

Kagami went down the staircase, still not believing it. He'd jerked off together with Aomine, they had touched each other and come together on _his_ body. He shivered, the white substance stuck to his skin was _his_ and the _guy's_ sexual fluids, mixed together. And what bothered him the most was the fact that he found it weirdly satisfying, almost fascinating.

"Shit. What am I thinking now?!"

He couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed it, in fact it had felt fucking amazing. He'd never reached that peak of pleasure on his own.

"Kagami-kun! How are you feeling today?" Bright blue eyes looked at him with a morning smile.

"Uhm, well, I guess." He noticed how Kuroko's bed air reached his own height.

Himuro walked next to them "Did Aomine really help you? Honestly, I was surprised when he asked us not to bother, saying he'd take care of you."

Well he had taken care of him...in more than _one_ _way_.

"Yes he... _helped_ me" Kagami couldn't look in his brother's eyes.

"Wow, so he can be useful too, huh?" Wakamatsu stepped in.

The redhead looked away and blushed. "I guess." The memories were still _very_ vivid. "I'm going to shower."

"What?! What about breakfast?" Hayama's voice came from upstairs, but Kuroko reassured him.

"We only have apples anyway..."

"I'm almost out of snacks, isn't there a shop around here?!" Murasakibara walked closer to his friend with one of his last packs.

"I hardly think so, Atsushi."

"Mhh...what a pity." He ate a potato chip.

* * *

Kagami entered the shower cabin and let the water fall on his body, enjoying the light massage the small drops were giving him, running on his skin. He looked down and blushed, observing the mixed semen on his stomach. The more he looked at it, the more he recalled those moments, and the instant his vision blurred and he gave in to his most unforgettable pleasure.

He remembered Aomine's touch on his skin, on his chest, their chests pressed together, his rival sucking on his sensitive nipples... (why was he even sensitive there!?). Then the player's hand exploring every inch of his body, teasing him, _feeling_ him, and the pulsing vein he felt under his own hands when he slowly pumped his... _oh gosh_.

Before he knew it, Kagami was touching himself under the water, the sensation enhanced by the falling droplets. His soft moans echoed in the room, bouncing on the white tiles, making the pleasure simply overwhelming. But it wasn't enough.

He slowly rubbed the tip of his manhood, circling it with his index finger, then he moved down, teasing the base. He started pumping at a slow rhythm, then increased the peace of his movements.

"Aomine..."

He called his rival's name, imagining the hot, strong arms circling him and touching him everywhere, sensually teasing his most sensitive spots. Kagami kept working on his member while, with a hand, he traced his abs end ended up on his chest, next to his hard nubs. He'd never even thought of doing that, but it was too late to go back now. He pinched and squeezed the sensitive spot, moaning and humming in the water. He was already feeling kinda dizzy, so he had to rest his weight against the cold wall to stay up.

"Hmm..ng-"

Kagami closed his eyes in ecstasy and felt a wave of pleasure finally shocking him, releasing his hot substance on the tiles.

He kept panting for a few seconds, then a sense of guilt struck him: he'd done it _again._

"Fuck!"

The redhead washed his body and hair in a rush, scrubbing his stained stomach, then he ran out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Oi, Bakagami! I need to take a shit, hurry the fuck up!"

"WAIT!" Kagami tok another towel and dried himself off. "There's another bathroom! Go there!"

"Wakamatsu's using it, and it looks like yesterday's food has taken a weird turn on him. He's having explosive diarrhea and-"

"You don't need to tell me the details!"

"Just let me in, okay!? I'm dying here!"

Seirin's ace gathered his things and opened the door, finding his rival a few inches away from him. He felt so guilty and embarrassed he couldn't even look at him.

"Thank goodness! Fuck!" Aomine rushed inside, slamming the door behind him.

Kagami sighed and headed to his room. He put on something random and went down again to grab something to eat.

Meanwhile, the dark-skinned teen was done with his business, and was now looking at his reflection in the mirror. He could still feel the redhead's hands on his back, on his face, and those soft lips devouring him, begging to be touched. Fixing his bed hair, he noticed something on the background and turned around, walking to the shower.

"What the..." He stared at the clear substance stuck on the tiles, examining it with his gaze.

"Oh" His face brightened up with a twisted grin. "Naughty, aren't we, Bakagami?"

* * *

"Okay, first of all I hope you had a nice sleep. Now let's get to the challenge!" Michiko walked back and forth in front of a clay track.

"It's seven in the morning! We only slept five hours, my muscles need more rest!" Nebuya held his bicep.

"So does my face, and my _hair_. I need time to make it this silky." Mibuchi agreed with his teammate.

Midorima snorted. "It's indeed early, but we can't lose this challenge, nanodayo."

Takao looked at the other team and frowned. Kagami was standing away from Aomine, with his hands inside his pockets. It was weird they weren't fighting already.

"Hey, Kise."

"Hm?" The blonde extended his ear to the short player.

"Do you think something happened between them?" He looked at the couple.

"Heh, who knows..." Kise grinned, but there wasn't _innocence_ in his eyes.

Kasamatsu eyed them "What are the two of you plotting now?"

The raven-haired teen smiled. "Nothing at all, I was just telling Kise how amazing Shin-chan was last night, ehehe..."

The team captain widened his eyes. "TAKAO!"

The short guy winked at him. "I'm sorry, Shin-chan, you were so great I couldn't keep it all to myself"

Midorima face-palmed, showing a soft blush on his cheeks. "Why do you always..."

"Stop talking and listen to me!"

The teams looked at the woman.

"So, what you're gonna do is... a race!"

"Huh, just that?" Aomine inquired.

" _But_ you'll have to carry one of your teammates on your back, a _piggyback_ race to make it easier to understand"

"EEEEEEEEH?!" Everyone stared at the TV host.

"Wait, there's just seven of us per team, how are we supposed to do that?" Kuroko smartly noted.

The woman smiled with _that_ smile, the _evil_ one.

"There will be _obstacles_ on your way. Three players from each team have to get rid of those, in order to make the path easier for their teammates. Those three won't have to do the piggyback."

Himuro raised his hand. "Can we choose them?"

"Sure. The choice has to be made by the captains."

Midorima looked at his team. Since the woman talked about _obstacles_ , he needed someone strong, but the ones who were racing needed a strong person too, since one had to carry the other player on his back.

"Okay, Imayoshi, Nebuya and Mibuchi: take care of the obstacles."

"What?! I wanted to race!" The strongest player complained, but Midorima knew how to make him cooperate.

"You're the only one who can do this, Nebuya. No one has muscles like yours."

The player grinned proudly. "I see. I'll do it!"

"Wahahahahah!" Takao laughed at the guy's simple mind. "Shin-chan, you're carrying _me_ , right?"

The captain looked away. "Of course."

"Kise, I guess you're going to carry me."

"What? I wanted to _be_ carried, Senpai!"

"No way, you're taller." Kasamatsu glared at him.

"But if I carry you, you'll kick me!" The blonde pouted.

Kaijou's captain sighed. "I promise I won't, okay?"

"Okay..."

Himuro was still thinking: it would be easier to send the _loudest_ _three_ ahead to prepare their way, but they were also the strongest ones when talking about physical strength and speed, especially Aomine. He needed to think. He looked at his purple-haired friend, Atsushi was indeed strong, but he didn't look too excited about running the race...

"Okay, I've decided. It's taken me a while and it's been a very difficult choice to make, therefore, prepare yourself."

The Pussies looked at their captain with firm eyes.

"Me, Atsushi and Hayama will get rid of the obstacles."

"WHAAAT?!"

"Taiga, you'll take Kuroko."

The redhead nodded and smiled at his shadow. Kuroko was light, it wouldn't be too difficult to carry him around.

"Wakamatsu, you'll carry Aomine."

The blonde player looked at his captain and laughed. "I hope you're joking."

"I'm not." Himuro gave him a sadist smile.

"How the fuck am I supposed to carry him?! He's damn big! And heavy! Can't I carry Hayama?"

"That's right, Hayamachin's lighter than Aomine" Murasakibara got the guy's point.

The raven-haired player explained the situation. "Wakamatsu, you've been sick since this morning, we must think about a plan B in case you can't run anymore, and Hayama can't switch roles and carry _you_ on _his_ back." He looked at the shorter teen. "Aomine can do that."

"HAH! Never in a lifetime, there's no way I'm carrying this gorilla."

"Shut up, ganguro!" Wakamatsu yelled at him.

"I'm sorry guys, but you have to follow your captain's orders." Michiko walked closer to them. "The choice is up to him."

Aomine grunted.

"Okay then. Get ready, everyone!"

The appointed players jumped on their friends' back.

"Pfft..."

"What, Kise?" Kasamatsu looked down at the blond player.

"Aominecchi...WHAHAHAHAH!" He couldn't refrain a laughter.

"Oi, Kise! Shut up!" The dark-skinned teen glared at him. "Look at yourself!"

"No, _you_ look at yourself... I wish I could take a picture and send it to the others." Imayoshi eyed his friends from Touou.

"Don't worry, it's all recorded on camera!" Michiko smiled.

"Good."

"Now: trios, come here, you have a two-minutes head start to clear the path. The first team that brings every player to the finish line wins. Three, two, one, GOOOO!"

The six players ran ahead, looking for the said obstacles.

"Hey" Mibuchi noted. "I don't see anything wrong"

"Me neither." Imayoshi agreed. "And that's what makes it suspicious."

They kept running forward, until they heard a scream coming from the side.

"Murochin!" Murasakibara kneeled down, extending his hand to the friend.

"Thanks." Himuro had fallen in a deep hole craved in the ground. It was almost impossible to get out on his own.

"Traps?!" Nebuya looked at the scene. "How are we supposed to recognize those!?" The soil looked exactly the same in every inch they stepped on.

"You have to find them _yourselves_. Or else your racing teammates will be the ones to." A voice from the speakers echoed to their ears.

Himuro held on to the strong arm and escaped the pit. "Are we supposed to step here and there, randomly, until we fall down and _find_ a trap?"

"Yes." Michiko said.

"Well, this is going to be tough..." Hayama walked away, stepping lightly on the ground.

Imayoshi scoffed. "We look like lab rats, but I guess there's no helping it." He walked forward, and after a few steps he fell in a pit. "SHIT"

"Imyoshi" Nebuya and Mibuchi helped him out.

* * *

Meanwhile at the starting line...

"4...3...2...1, GO!"

The teams started running together, a bit clumsily at first, but they soon got used to the weight on their backs.

"Kuroko, hold on tight."

"Okay." The smaller player wrapped his arms around Kagami's front.

"You'd better not make me fall" Wakamatsu eyed his own weight.

Aomine hit his back. "Shut up and run faster!"

"What are these obstacles anyway?" The redhead asked the others.

"No idea." Kasamatsu replied, holding on to the blond's shoulders. The contact with Kise's strong back was making him feel strange, he could even see inside the guy's collar from there, looking at sweat drops running inside his teammate's shirt. _Fuck_ , he was becoming weird.

Midorima was the faster one, leading the rest of them with Takao hugging him tight.

"Shin-chan" He kissed the guy's nape, making him stumble.

"Wha!? Takao, stop doing that. You're distracting me, nanodayo."

"You're such a tsundere..." He pouted. "WAAAAARGHHH!"

Everyone halted and looked at them, or at least they tried, since the only visible thing was Takao's face.

"What the fuck?!" Wakamatsu looked at the scene with a horrified expression. "Pits?! And they're deep too!"

"What are the other guys doing, weren't they supposed to take care of those?" Kagami ran forward, with Kuroko still looking at the fallen friends.

"I have no idea, Kagami-kun."

"Whatev...SHIT!" Kagami's foot felt something cracking under his weight, but he was prompt enough to put his balance on his other one.

"Good job, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko praised him watching the soil giving way next to them.

"Yeah..." The redhead was breathing heavily, but he resumed his run.

Wakamatsu slowed down, panting heavily.

"Oh for fuck's sake, what now?!" Aomine snorted and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Things were going quite bad for them.

"Aomine, I'mnotfeelingwell..."

"What?! Speak louder, dude"

"I need to..."

The tanned player looked at his friend that was now holding his stomach in pain, and he got the problem.

"Oh no...DON'T YOU EVEN TRY."

"I'm sorry..."

"WAIT! I'M GETTING DOWN."

"No...time...AAAARGHHH..."

Everyone heard a loud, farting noise. A strong stench poisoned the air.

"OH FUCK! NO! SHIT! GET ME DOWN! WAKAMATSU YOU IDIOT!" Aomine felt like throwing up. He was so close to the sick player the smell had stuck to his clothes as well.

"THIS IS FUCKING DISGUSTING." He got away from his teammate, pinching his nose.

Wakamatsu stood still, holding his stomach. He felt so embarrassed he wanted to end up in one of those pits and never come up again.

"Damn, dude, you need some rest...and a change of clothes." Kasamatsu and Kise ran past them, both holding their noses.

The unfortunate player looked at Aomine.

"Hey, we can still make it...you can-"

"There's NO WAY I'm carrying you NOW."

"It's still better than losing, you idiot! We've lost twice already, do you want to end up last this time too?!"

"We're the last ones anyway." He could hardly speak, since every time he opened his mouth to talk that disgusting scent went inside as well.

"Midorima and Takao are still getting out of the pit, we can do it, Aomine! Cooperate for once."

"No way." He stood still and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Himuro would force you to carry me."

"That guy is _ahead_."

"He'll know about this and he'll kick you out of the team and send you home."

"WHAT?!"

"And he'll do the same with me... OH SHIT!"

Another unpleasant noise echoed in the surroundings, and the stench increased.

"FUCKING HELL! Sorry, dude. I've got no intention in carrying your (literally) shitty ass."

Wakamatsu sighed. "Okay, I'll carry you again. Hop on."

"What? Are you k-"

"AOMINE. This way you won't get dirty."

"Don't make me laugh, you can't even walk in this state!"

"I can! Just get on, for fuck's sake."

Aomine scowled and kept his nostrils closed. That was so _gross_.

"Just, go. I can't even...UGH.! This is the only time I'm doing something this disgusting." He jumped on the guy's back, paying attention not to touch the...stained part.

"I feel like throwing up." He growled.

"Just SHUT UP, WILL YOU?...Oh damn..." Wakamatsu held his stomach again.

Aomine widened his eyes in shock. "NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

"Shin-chan, let's go." Takao rubbed the dirt off his knees and looked at his friend.

"This stupid pit made us lose quite a lot of time, we have to catch up."

The shorter guy positioned himself on his teammate's back and they ran forward.

"Ouch, what's this smell?" Takao covered his nose with his hands.

"It's disgusting, nanodayo." Midorima increased his speed.

"Maybe someone has... WAAAAARGHHH!"

"Oh DAMN!"

They fell with a loud thump.

"These pits are a pain in the ass..."

* * *

Kagami cut the finish line with Kuroko perfectly hooked on his back.

"Oh yeah!" He let his friend get off him and they bumped their fists together. "First!"

"Yeah!" Kuroko smiled and glanced at his light. Kagami looked so cheerful lately, but he still had to discover why.

"Taiga! Kuroko!" Himuro walked their way. Murasakibara, Hayama and him were covered in dirt and mud, and glancing around, Kagami saw that the other three players looked the same way.

"How did you end up like that?" Kuroko asked them.

"Our job consisted in _finding_ the pits before _you_ did."

"WHAT?!"

"We fell in three pits each, at least." Murasakibara added.

"That's a lot!" Kagami noted.

"I'm glad you arrived first, though. Were are Aomine and Wakamatsu?" Himuro glanced behind them, but in second place arrived Kise and Kasamatsu.

"We did it, Senpai! And you didn't kick me even once!" Kise looked at his friend in surprise.

"Of course I didn't, I promised not to." Kasamatsu looked at the blond hair falling on the player's golden eyes in soft strands. Kise was indeed good-looking.

"? Senpai?"

"Nothing..."

After a few minutes, familiar voices were heard in the distance.

"HURRY UP!"

"I'm trying! I'm sick, okay?!"

Aomine was kicking Wakamatsu's sides to make him go faster. Midorima and Takao were right behind them.

"I CHOOSE YOU, SHIN-CHAN!" Takao pointed at the finish line.

"I'm not a pokemon, nanodayo."

"Wakamatsuuu! HURRY THE FUCK UP! I'M DYING HERE!"

"I'm in a worse situation than you, Ahomine!" The blond player struggled to go a little faster.

"Shut up!"

"Here we come! Eheheheh!" Takao and his captain were getting closer.

"SHIT! GOOOOOO!"

Wakamatsu sprinted with his last strength, passing the finish line. Then he fell on the floor, exhausted. "We made it."

"Hell yeah. Thank goodness I can get away from you!" Aomine ran away from his teammate.

"Ouch, what's this smell?!" Mibuchi covered his nose, together with the other players.

"I guess Wakamatsu's problem has shown up again..." Himuro figured.

The Shuutoku duo ended up in last place.

"Damn, Shin-chan..."

"We're still ahead of them with the other two challenges, Takao." Midorima fixed his glasses and helped his friend get off his back.

"END OF THE CHALLENGE! This one was won by the Wild Pussies, congrats!" Michiko applauded them. "Now I suggest you all go take a shower, especially _you_." She eyed Wakamatsu.

"Let's go, guys!" Himuro walked away, followed by his team.

"Kagami-kun."

The redhead looked at his shadow.

"Thanks for today, you didn't let me fall." He smiled at his dear friend.

"Oh, it was nothing really. I just had luck." Kagami ruffled the boy's soft hair. "Let's go back."

"Hm!" Kuroko nodded.

* * *

-Yes, Mr. A?-

-Michiko, I don't like this.-

-What?! Why!? It was beautiful! Poor Wakamatsu though, we'll give him some medicine later.-

-Why was Kuroko on Kagami's back?-

-Eh? Wouldn't that be natural? Our fans like KagaKuro a lot!-

-Well, _I_ don't.-

-...I don't get your point.-

-Nevermind. It's a shame we didn't put cameras in the bathroom though, who knows what might happen there...-

-I think so too. It would go against the privacy policy though...-

-Michiko, I _am_ the only, _absolute_ policy here.-

-Oh, right. Then I guess we'll have some fun next time.-

-You bet.-

* * *

 **SOOOO...**

 **I'm sorry for not updating regularly, but I'm going through finals starting from next week, so I'm always busy studying :c but I promise I'll find time to update :3**

 **Thanks for reading this! Please review :)**

 **cya!**

 **( ･ω･)ﾉ -BB33-**


End file.
